A Talentless Talent Show
by bellabubbles21
Summary: Andy Biersack/Isabella Marie Black. Isabella invites BVB to her senior talent show and doesn't expect them to come, but what happens if they do? What happens if Andy tries to save her from her abusive home? Find out soon ;) Black
1. The Email

A Talentless Talent Show

By: Bella Black

Chapter One

I sit up in my chair and crack the stiffness out of my neck. My computer screen reads 'Send Email?' and I am mentally fighting weather or not to do it. I mean on the one hand, it isn't like they are going to actually show up but on the other, it might bother them and I really don't want to mess with their busy tour times. I reread the email to myself quietly.

"Dear Black Veil Brides,

Hi, my name is Isabella (most people call me Bella) and I wanted to formally invite you to my school talent show. I know that you are touring and I know you can't actually come but I wanted you to know you could. I have been a fan for a long time and I really wish you could come and see. I am not a very good singer but, I try and most of the time I sing your songs. I just want to thank you for all of the amazing music you have put out and I want you guys to keep on working. I love you guys. :) I live in Rice Lake, WI and my school is called Rice Lake Senior High. The show is on the 20th of May at 7:00 pm. I hope I can see you there.

Signed,

Bella Black (Proud BVB Army member)"

I sigh loudly at my complete stupidity for even asking them to come. I press the 'send' button on the screen and mentally slap myself for trying. I close the laptop and run a hand through my hair. 'Time to go see Alex and Jake' I groan at the thought of seeing my older brothers or anyone else that lives in this house. My parents died in a fire when I was six months old and I was adopted to the White's when I was 1 ½ and ever sense they have beaten me, made me do everything in the house, and I barely get fed. I wipe the now ever present tears off of my face and start towards the door. 'One week till show time.' I think to myself sadly.


	2. The Email (part two)

The Talentless Talent Show

By:Bella Black

Chapter Two

Andy's POV:

I plop down next to Griselda, the best little sister I could ever ask for, with my laptop in hand. It boots up quickly and when I see I have mail I quickly read it.

"Dear Black Veil Brides,

Hi, my name is Isabella (most people call me Bella) and I wanted to formally invite you to my school talent show. I know that you are touring and I know you can't actually come but I wanted you to know you could. I have been a fan for a long time and I really wish you could come and see. I am not a very good singer but, I try and most of the time I sing your songs. I just want to thank you for all of the amazing music you have put out and I want you guys to keep on working. I love you guys. :) I live in Rice Lake, WI and my school is called Rice Lake Senior High. The show is on the 20th of May at 7:00 pm. I hope I can see you there.

Signed,

Bella Black (Proud BVB Army member)"

'Wow. This sounds kinda fun.' I think to myself. I have nothing better to do on the 20th so why the fuck not.

"What cha' doing big bro?" Gris asks from next to me as she pauses her show. She is watching Supernatural again.

"Reading this email from a fan. She wants me to go to her school talent show on the 20th. You wanna come with me?" I ask sweetly, already knowing her answer.

"Fuck yeah I do! I will be packed and ready to go when you get home" She said excitedly. She jumps off of the couch and when she is about to run from the room, I grab her arm and turn her around.

"Watch your language young lady. Only I get to swear like that." I say with a little heat behind my words but not much. I never liked hearing my little sister swear. I know where she gets it from though, I practically raised the girl. She just shrugged and ran from the room as I shook my head. 'She is going to be the death of me' I think to myself. 'One week' I think to myself happily. I start towards my room to pack my bag so it is ready for after the show.


	3. The Talentless Talent Show

A Talentless Talent Show

By: Bella Black

Chapter Three

Bella's POV:

_ten minutes before the show..._

I am now backstage at the school in my outfit for the night. A black dress that reaches my knees, black combat boots, and my long brown hair is slightly curled and hanging loosely on my shoulders. I have very little makeup on and I am completely nervous. I never got a reply from Andy so I guess he isn't coming. Not surprising. I hear that girl Skyler singing One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful' off key on stage and it isn't helping my nerves at all because what if that is me? What if I fail and get made fun of? Oh well, I can't exactly back out now. I hear an applause and the music teacher speaking into the mic.

"Thank you Skyler, that was amazing. Now we have another singer named Isabella Black. She will be singing the song Goodbye Agony by Black Veil Brides. Give a large round of applause for Bella!" Her voice is really sweet and I am completely shocked. 'I don't think I can do this' think to myself but I am pushed on stage by the stage manager and I quickly stand next to Ms. Farmer the music teacher. She hands me the mic and the music for the song starts. I look out at the crowd and see a group of men in the back with hoodies on and my friends are all sitting in the front row. My big brothers are there too and they are clapping me on. I sing slowly.

"Heavens gone. The battles won. I had to say goodbye. Lived and learned from every fable written by your mind." I sing the rest of the song and when I am done, the crowd looks grossed out. "BOO! YOU SUCK! GET OFF THE STAGE! THAT WAS HORRID! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" All of these yells come the out-raged audience. I feel tears come to my eyes and I run off of the stage and out of the side exit door. Once outside, I drop down to the ground and let out a painful sob. I see a shadow looming over me and I just think it is my brother.

"Alex, I'm fine. I will just see you when I get home." I say with a faint and pitiful voice. The shadow kneels down next to me and a oddly familiar low voice says to me.

"Bella, you are not fine. What they did in there was fucking wrong. Thank you for inviting me by the way, I loved your singing." Andy's voice is calming and sweet and my head shoots up at the fact it is really Andy's voice.

"Y...you actually came?" I ask as if it is a complete shock. Which it is.

"Hell yeah I did. I even brought the rest of the band and my little sister to see you. We all loved it. Gris thought you looked really cute by the way." His voice is laced with humor and he has a real smile on his face. He is wearing a dark green tee that says 'Wisconsin born and raised farm boy', a pair of dark wash jeans, combat boots, and a black hoodie.

"Come on. I am taking you home." He says and his voice holds no room for argument so I follow without another word. We get to the west side of the parking lot and I see a black hummer and a bunch of people standing on one side. Once we get closer, it can clearly see Jinxx and the rest of the band. A smaller girl about two or three inches smaller than me is standing there too and I realize it is Griselda Biersack, Andy's little sister. I step on a twig on the ground and everyone turns to me and Andy. Griselda runs up to me and hugs me tightly. I am a bit startled but I quickly hug her back. I hear my brothers calling my name and I look down and see that Griselda is holding a little black box and she hands it to me.

"This is from Andy. Keep in touch Bella" She said, her sweet and innocent voice ringing out clear through the parking lot. I see Andy wink and blow me a kiss before he gets in the car. Everyone else follows and they drive off. I open the little box in my hands and see it is a silver heart shaped locket and when I open it, there is a picture of Andy on one side and the whole band on the other. I smile and quickly put it on. Alex runs up to me and grabs my hand. He drags me back to the 'family' car and throws me inside.

"Mom is going to be pissed at you. Jake is too, we looked everywhere for you." Alex's voice is a low sneer that is a complete opposite to Andy's warm and loving voice before.

"Then you would have found me. I didn't exactly go to LA, I was in the freaking parking lot." I spit out from clenched teeth. I really don't like when Alex acts like he owns me. At least Jake is a little more civil.

"You better watch your mouth girl. I will tell mom you ran off." His voice is a lethal growl. His knuckles are white from how hard he is gripping the wheel. His biceps are flexed and his whole face is what I call 'Hulked' out. He comes to a stop and Jake quickly jumps in.

"Oh my Bella. You scared the living hell out of me. Don't do that again." He says as he puts his hand on mine a squeezes it. This is why I always liked Jake better.

"Can we go home now?" I say impatiently. Alex huffs but starts the short drive back to the house.

_Ten minutes later_

We are just walking inside and Mom walks up to me and pushes me to the wall.

"Well, looks like the bitch is back. You know you forgot to make me dinner before you left and you didn't clean anything today. And what the fuck do you think you are wearing?!" She screams at me, her eyes pointed at the locket. I grab it and hold it closer to myself when she tries to take it away.

"Give me the fucking necklace young lady or you are going to need to find a new home." She says, her voice full of hate and her eyes are full of it too.

"Then let me go pack." I say as I run past her and into the room I share with Jake. I grab my small duffel and fill it with three shirts, three pairs of jeans, my other pair of shoes, Jake's laptop, and the picture of my real parents that I have been hiding my whole life. I quickly climb out of my window and run down the street.

I am about three miles from my house when I see big headlights coming down the street, which is really weird because I don't know anyone who would be out this late at night. As the car drives past, I see it is Andy's hummer. A flutter of hope runs through me but is quickly gone as I see they didn't see me.

Andy's POV:

After leaving Bella, I felt completely guilty. I saw she didn't look all to excited to be going home but I couldn't exactly do anything about it so I got in my truck and drove off. I have been searching for a hotel for the past twenty minutes and when I went down one street, I saw someone walking. They looked a but ruffed up but I couldn't make out who it was so I continued driving for about thirty seconds before Gris yelled at me to stop.

"What the fuck Gris. Why are we stopping?" I half yell at her because I almost swerved into the wrong side of the road.

"Didn't you see Bella back there? She was walking down the street with a duffel bag. I don't like it." Gris' voice is full of worry and concern but the second I hear it was Bella back there, I flip a bitch and race back there. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to protect her. She is mine to protect. Once I see her again, I do realize it is her and she is carrying a duffel. She looks beat up, bruises on her arms and she is holding herself up like she won't be able to for much longer. I pull over and say her name. To say she was surprised to see me would be the understatement of the day.


	4. The Run Away Bride

A Talentless Talent Show

By: Bella Black

Chapter Three

I turn around at the sound of my name and squeal at the sight of Andy. I never thought I would ever be so happy to see someone as I am right now. Andy is looking at something and I look down to see it is my duffel.

"Oh, uhmm... Hey Andy." I say as I try to play this off. I really don't want him seeing me like this.

"Where ya' going Bella?" His voice isn't cold like the one I heard before this, it is full of real worry and that warms my heart.

"Truthfully?" I ask, because I know sometimes people don't want the truth.

"Truthfully." He steps closer as he says this and now I have to look up even more to see him. Damn tall people.

"My mother kicked me out." My voice is a low whisper and I am really surprised to see that he heard me.

"Come on then little one. I can't just leave you to fend for yourself out here now can I?" His voice may be full of humor but there is a small part that I can tell he is really worried about me. I can't understand why though, I am just some random fan.

"Okay" I grab my bag and follow him to the truck and get into the front seat. I look back and see the whole band and Griselda looking at me with a mix from worry to pity and I really don't like it. I turn to see Andy going between looking at me and looking at the road.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I sit back into my seat and close my eyes for a moment. I take a deep breath to calm the ever present nerves. Andy sighs before speaking.

"We are going to LA but for a couple of days we are staying here so you can make up your mind. First things first though, where are the motels or hotels?" His voice is ruff with what I think is sleep and I can't help but notice how cute it is.

"Two miles that way." I point to the left. "The Long View Motel" I say as I kick off my boots and curl into a ball on the seat. I hear a faint singing of 'Lost It All' before I fall asleep.

_Twenty minutes later..._

I feel myself swaying and I feel strong arms behind my neck and knees. 'I am being carried' I think to myself and after a moment I feel the softness of a bed behind me. I feel someone lifting me up enough to take off my jacket and laying me back down. I hear someone moving around the room but I am to tired to find out who it is. Then, the other side of the bed sinks down and I feel someone laying down next to me. I roll towards them and find myself curling onto a very skinny but firm chest that smells like cigarettes, sweat, and when it is about to rain. I hum in acceptance of my make-shift pillow and the person lays a hand on my back and all I feel electricity. It's Andy. I am cuddling with Andy Fucking Biersack!

"Good night little one. May you sleep well." His low voice whispers onto my head and an even lower whisper that I bet I wasn't supposed to hear was said.

"I love you."


	5. Author's Note

A Talentless Talent Show

By: Bella Black

Author's Note

Sorry guys. I am kinda hitting a block on this story and I won't be updating for a while. Just thought you should know so you weren't led on. Sorry again guys. :(

~Black


End file.
